


Jedi of Light

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Documentaries, F/M, Fluff, Interviews, Jedi Culture, Jedi Have Bets, Jedi Temple, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective clones, References to the Jedi Council, They Also Gossip, Truth or Dare, Werewolves, clone culture, kind of, stories, tv show hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Out of irritation with the war and with permission from the Council, several talk show hosts create a show that airs weekly about the Jedi. They name the show *Jedi of Light,* and go around following Jedi and asking them questions.





	1. Chapter One

   Mikado Gonar, one of the few Rodian hosts of Coruscant’s many talk shows, quickly heads after the head of the Jedi Order. His camera crew trails behind them, making sure the holocams get as much of the hall as they can.

   Earlier that week, the Jedi Council had approved the show that Mikado and several other hosts had put on the table. The show, which he and the others call _Jedi of Light_ , would now compose of what goes on inside the Jedi Temple... or what the Order is willing to let the outside world see. They even agreed to the interviews they asked for, with a few acceptations. A Toydarian has to do the interviews, as they can’t be influenced with Force suggestions, and all of their padawans and initiates have to have an adult with them. Mikado and the others immediately accepted the deal.

   Once in a while, one of the occupants of the building would walk by the group, a Jedi with a long braid giving them a strange look. Getting to the end of the hallway they’re in, Mace Windu opens one of the doors, motioning the group inside.

   “This,” the Jedi motions to the room around they walked into, “is the Room of a Thousand Fountains. We come here when we want to mediate alone but still be surrounded by others or, in the case of some of the younglings and padawans, fool around.”

   A smile barely causes Mace’s mouth to curl upward, eyes swiveling to one of the nearby fountains. At least five padawans (at least Mikado thinks that they are padawans) are up to their knees in the large pool of water, the outer layers of their clothes laying on the ground and the layer they’re wearing soaking wet. The two humans in the group have their hair plastered to their heads, droplets of water running down their faces. The fur of the only Wookiee is completely drenched, making the tall being seem skinnier than they are. That last two of the group, one a Rakata and the other a Nautolan, don’t seem to be affected at all. Most likely due to the fact that they’re from some aquatic species.

   As to the state of their appearances? With a simple motion of the Rakata’s hand, a wave of water comes crashing towards the other four. Three of the four scatter, two diving towards the center of the fountain and into what is probably deeper water as the third makes their way towards the other, and the last quickly lifts their hands into the air. With their hands face level and palms facing the wall of water, the Wookiee determinedly stands their ground. Instead of washing over the tall being, the water stops inches in front of the Wookiee’s hands, causing Mikado and some of his crew to gasp in surprise. At the sound, the water drops into the pool, undignified squeals of surprise from the three above water.

   Woops.

 •~*~•

   Not long after that, Master Windu agreed to letting them around the temple, though with some reluctance. Mikado leads one of his crew down one of the many hallways, the others making their way through other parts of the Temple. He gives a curious glance to the doors surrounding them, many Jedi children making their way towards the doors.

   “I believe this is one of the places where the children learn things.” He states, eyes going down to the floor. It’s a good thing he did so, as he almost tripped over two of the shortest Jedi he’d ever seen.

   The taller of the two is from a species he’s familiar with, what’s left of the Lannik’s shaved hair in a ponytail at the top of his head. One of his eyes was closed shut from the scar making its way down his face, stopping above his black robes. One of the holo pads in his arms broadcasts some of the history of the planet, Koba, indicating that he’s most likely going to teach a class about it’s history.

   The shorter of the pair is, by what the Rodian would say, the younger and female version of Master Yoda. Auburn hair makes its way down her back and over tan robes, it’s length reaching past her elbows. Long ears twitch with a hint of irritation and something else, seeming to respond to the Lannik's own ears. Much like the older member of her species. she leans against the cane in her hand, nodding along to what the other Jedi master is saying as her eyes flicker to the pair standing next to them.

   “Apologies, Master Jedi.” Mikado says, bowing as best as he can. “I almost didn’t see you there.”

   The shorter gives him a warm smile, waving her free hand to show her forgiveness. The Lannik just gives him and the holocamera man a long look, not giving a response. Mikado tensely gives him a smile, stepping around the pair and heading farther down the hall.


	2. Chapter Two

   “What’s it like, having four Jedi generals?” Mikado questions as he stands in the clones’ quarters after stumbling across it, eyes settled on the clone in front of him.

   This clone, much like the others, had changed his hair color and style, turning it into a red hue and shaved it into two stripes running down his head. The armor he’s hanging on the wall is green, much different from those under his command.

   “Technically,” Commander Gree states, “my men and I only have two: General Unduli and her padawan. The other two don’t have a battalion or legion under their command, and we’re paired with them the most.”

   “Why is that?” A confused look crosses the Rodian’s face, and a shrug is his answer.

   “Probably because we’re use to their quirks? I don’t really know the reason.” Several snickers fill the room, and Gree shoots them a dark look.

   “Your healers are the only non-Jedi who know how to keep General Yoda in the med bay!” A clone calls out, and the snickers turn into outright laughs.

   The commander half-heartedly scowls at then, smiling at the shocked look on Mikado’s face. “They figured out how and why he leaves the med bay when backs are turned. Other healers haven’t figured it out yet.”

 •~*~•

   “What are the Jedi like, Commander Ponds?” The clone in question has a thoughtful look on his face, eyes settled on the human holding the holocamera.

   “They gossip.” Comes the reply, and the clone smiles at the group of padawans next to them. “Especially the younger ones, though a lot of it is just a bunch of speculation and rumor than truth.”

   “Really? What do they talk about?”

   “At least a tenth of them think Cody, Rex, and I are dating our generals.” The instant reply has the padawans squeaking in surprise and scattering, disappearing as quickly as they can. “And most think that General Koon will adopt the Wolfpack as soon as the war is finished. I think that one’s most likely true, though.”

 •~*~•

   “Commander Ponds was telling me about how Jedi gossip about certain topics. What’s can you tell us about that?”

   Anakin Skywalker laughs at the question, shaking his head. “He’s right, we gossip. I’m surprised he hadn’t mentioned the betting that we do.”

   “Jedi bet on things?”

   “Not with credits,” the Jedi explains, “since we don’t really use them, but with things like getting someone’s favorite tea or sparring with them if they win the bet. It’s based on the gossip we do.”

   “Do you have any bets going on? What do you gossip about? The commander had stated that some talk about whether or not a Jedi is secretly dating their captain/commander, and if General Koon is actually going to adopt the Wolfpack once the war is over.”

   General Skywalker laughs at the examples given, most likely having heard one or both of them. Setting down the holopad in his hands, he turns to the other human.

   “I haven’t contributed to the gossip or rumors, but I do have some bets going on. There’s this one rumor going around that I have bet on. Master Hrochel, who’s one of the few Wookies in the Order, swears on his lightsaber that Master Yaddle was shamelessly flirting with his birth mother about a century back.”

   Grinning at the shocked look, he continues. “Whether it’s true or not hasn’t been stated, but some of the bets are rather funny. My master and I have bet that if it’s true, and if she’s into men, I have to flirt with the Chancellor for a week whenever we’re in the same room or on comms. If it’s true and she’s into woman, Obi-Wan owes me dinner.”

   “What about other bets?”

   “There’s this one master, I don’t really know who, that has a bet that’s fallen to my lineage. If it’s true and if Master Yaddle says that she’s into other woman, he has to give one of us a foot rub.”

   “Count Dooku would owe me a bottle of my favorite wine if our bet goes that way.” Jocasta Nu tells them as she walks by, leading a small Jedi to one of the nearby shelves. “It’d be a shame if he doesn’t.”


	3. Chapter Three

   Mikado hesitantly grabs the cards that were floated/dealt to him, sharing a look with the Caamasi -Agenic Li’Kane, if he remembers correctly- holding the camera. He didn’t know the Jedi had a game room. And seeing some of the Council members and several other older Jedi playing Uno®️ was definitely shocking, especially when they asked him to join in. Glancing at his cards, Mikado starts up the conversation to make up the one the Jedi had abandoned.

   “General Skywalker mentioned lineages some time ago, and we’ve been wondering what that means.” A **_pick up two_ ** card was dropped onto the pile after his statement, and he quickly adds another to avoid picking up several cards. In response, the Jedi next to him groans in irritation.

   Two of the Councilors, a Kel Dor that he recognizes as Plo Koon and a Thisspiasian he’s pretty sure is called Oppo Rancisis, share a quick look. They’re probably talking in that way that Jedi tend to do.

   “And you want us to explain it.” General Koon replies, setting down a card himself. He hums in thought, most likely watching the Rodian behind his mask. “We can do that.”

   “We’re like a big family.” The Thisspiasian picks up where he left off, shifting where he sits. Several cards float up to join his deck, and one is immediately placed face up on the pile on the table. “Despite there being many species within the Temple, we consider each other to be siblings, parents, aunts, and uncles. That is where the whole lineage thing comes in.”

   Next to him, Ki-Adi nods in agreement. “Lineages are a smaller part of that. Those in a lineage are closer to each other than they are to the rest of the Temple. More personal, if you have to put it that way. Each lineage have their own personal touch to the Jedi way.”

   “How different is each… lineage? What’s the difference that is between General Skywalker’s lineage and… let’s say yours, General Rancisis?”

   Mikado turns to the Thisspiasian in question, seeing that he got the name right. He raises an eyebrow, the scoffed noise a surprise.

   “Please, none of this ‘General’ title. Call me Oppo, and the others Master unless they say otherwise.” Mikado slowly nods in agreement, eyes wide. “The difference between our lineages is that Anakin’s has a bunch of mavericks in it. Mine leans more towards being studious.”

   “Mavericks? Really?”

   The group of Jedi snicker, sharing knowing looks. One of them quickly lets out a loud _‘Uno,’_ plopping down her second to last card. Several playfully scowl at her, muttering under their breaths.

   “Anakin tends to… bend the rules to his favor.” General… Oppo tells him, rolling his eyes. “His master, Obi-Wan, makes friends with criminals. That Weequay pirate comes to mind.”

   “Qui-Gon… well, he was the worst out of all of them.” Shaak Ti continues, rubbing a hand across her chin. “He would always butt heads with the Council. It was almost a daily thing, come to think of it. I’m pretty sure he got that from Dooku, who probably still doesn’t agree with how close we work with the Senate.”

   She shrugs at his surprised look, a bit sheepish. “It’s a well known fact that Count Dooku was Jedi once. He just wasn’t as outspoken as his padawan.”

   “Than there’s Yoda.” Gen- Master Windu states, the fondness as clear as the annoyance. Several snicker at the tone, rolling their eyes. “He’s the one that starts the prank wars. Those tend to last for days, weeks if Anakin is here and gets involved. We all get a breather when both of them are off planet for their missions.”

   “And to think that he’s probably been doing that for over eight centuries.” Mikado wonders out loud, eyes wide. Master Koon nods in agreement, the only one there that’d know about the century or two before.

   “Anymore questions?” Someone asks, and he shakes his head. He turns to Agenic, who nods.

   “I was listening in on the gossip wheel a while ago, and I’ve heard that the Council has… orgies… twice a month. Is that true?” The non-Councilors stare at him in shock, one of their mouths dropping open in shock.

   “Oh, no.” Shaak Ti tells the pair, face completely straight. “We skip the tenth and eleventh months. Yoda gets rather iffy when Samhain rolls around. No one knows why, but he gets really distracted. We think it has to do with his species.”

   “Must be due to how thin the veil is between the living and the dead.” Master Ki-Adi continues, who’s idly dealing out the cards this time. “Reminder, Mace: the next one is tomorrow. Try to be there. Yoda also tends to bring in people since he doesn’t join in. Do you think he’ll bring in hustlers this time?”

   “He brought in several hustlers as a parting gift when my master stepped down years ago.” Oppo chists him, rolling his eyes at the disappointed look. “You were off planet, so you missed it.”

   “Oh, kriff. Too bad, I would’ve enjoyed it. Should I ask him to bring them in again?”

   Several seconds of silence pass before the Councilors burst out in laughter. Both non-Jedi and non-Councilors share a look, eyes wide. _Were they serious? Or were they joking?_

•~*~•

   A togruta quietly watches the class, doing her best not to bring any of them out of their meditation. The Jedi Master, who she recognized as General Kenobi, had invited her inside near the beginning when he realized she was loitering outside the door.

   Somewhere in the middle of the group, an initiate sneezes. The other Jedi softly mutters ‘bless you’ to the small being, and General Kenobi floats a tissue to them. A small ‘thank you’ echoes around the room, soon followed by the sound of a nose being blown.

_Poor kid. The cold must be getting to them._


	4. Chapter Four

   Smiling a bit, Mikado gives the troopers’ mess hall another long look. Several of the clones wander between groups to find a place to sit, which seems like they don’t separate by battalion or legion. A group in one of the corners burst out laughing, probably at a story or joke that was told.

   Turning to the group that had invited him and Agenic along, he asks the question that has been burning on his mind.

   “What was your opinion of the Jedi when you had first meet them?” The group hesitates, sharing looks with each other before one of them speaks.

   “Strange.” States one of the clones with green markings on their clothes. “I had to confirm what General Yaddle thought the word ‘family’ meant. As it turns out, there’s no word or an exact translation for it in their native language.”

   “Generals Yoda and Yaddle have a native language?” Mikado echoes as he recalls that the two are the same species, a frown on his face.

   “That kind of explains their backwards talk.” Another clone in grey mutters, giving the other a long look. “Did you get the chance to ask her where she’s from?”

   “Yep.” The first clone replies as he pops the ‘p,’ stretching in his seat. “She just smiled, handed me a carving, and took off. I think they get weirder as they get older. General Yoda happens to be pretty… eccentric.”

   At the questioning looks from most around him, he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a block of wood. With surprisingly amazing detail, the wood was carved into a small likeness of the zillo beast, the small replica standing on all legs with its tail curling over its back. The other clones with green markings pull out the loth-cat and snow fox carvings they were given, smiles on all of their faces as they explain why the small general had given it to them.

   He shares a look with Agenic, surprise on both of their faces.  _ So I wasn’t the only one to notice the zillo beast winking to its owner. _

 •~*~•

   “Single, double, or triple?” Master Windu shoots at the taller being when Master Poof makes his way into the High Council chamber, a curious look on his face. The being hums in clear thought as he sits in his chair, giving the Korun a searching gaze before he answers. Sitting in what would be considered the ‘corner’ of the round room, the Weequay camera woman watches the conversation.

   “Single, Mace.” A look of irritation crosses Master Windu’s face before it becomes blank, eyes settled on the other’s face.

   “Lick one of Yoda’s toenails.” The Head of the Order starts, causing the others to scowl in disgust. “Or you can answer this one question: why do you moan when you eat peanut butter?”

   “I happen to find peanut butter to be very delicious.” The Quermian quickly shoots back, smirking at the dark look he gets in return. “No offense, Yoda, but having to lick one of your toenails is not something  _ anyone _ would want to do.”

   The Master in question hums in agreement, chewing on his cane. “Ask the next being, you should.” He states, half-lidded eyes swiveling to the other.  _ Is he… getting high? _

   “Obi-Wan: single, double, or triple?” Several seconds pass as the young human strokes his beard, deep in thought as he tries to pick the best choice. The others in the room watch him, eager to see what he’d say.

   “I will choose single as well.”

   “What’s going on between you, your padawan, and the lovely Senator from Naboo?” Master Poof asks as soon the much shorter being finishes speaking, causing the group to gasp. “Or you can comm that commander of yours and tell him that he has a rather nice butt.”

   He smirks at the shocked look that’s on Master Kenobi's face, leaning back in his chair. Muttering under his breath, the much younger Jedi reaches a hand into the crevice of his chair and pulls out… a bottle of whiskey?

   “Anyone have a glass?” He asks, ignoring the frowns from the others. Not waiting for an answer, Master Kenobi quickly pops open the bottle and takes a long swing. Pulling out his comm, the man dials a number and waits for the call to be picked up.

   “General?” The voice of his commander asks, several of the other masters giggling from their seats.

   “Hello, Cody. I have something rather important that I have to say to you.” All eyes immediately settle on the young Jedi as he pauses, watching with intense stares. “You have a  _ really  _ nice ass.”

   Spluttering comes through the comm, his comment clearly shocking the clone. Giving the Quermian a dark and long look, he turns off the comm and slides it back into its pocket. He shakes his head, choosing to sip at the bottle as he looks around the chamber.

   A knock on one of the doors draws their eyes over. After one of the Councilors calls for the doors to be open, the head of one of the padawans pops through the small slit.

   “Masters, there are several bags of… fan mail here for all of you.” With a raised eyebrow, Master Windu waves for her to send in the bags.

   Six bags are reeled in by a droid, who lightly plops them in the center of the chamber. Without a sound, the droid makes its way through the doors and disappears. With narrowed eyes, the twelve Jedi stare at the bags.

   “They’re labeled.” The Weequay points out in hesitation, seeing that each bag has two names on them.  _ Probably sorted by the pairs sitting directly next to each other. _

   Reaching out a hand, one of the Jedi that’s not a hologram makes the bags float into the air. Ignoring the frown that comes from Master Windu, the bags make their way to the pair with their names on it.

 •~*~•

   ~~Creep~~ Sith Lord Sidious plops into the chair he hadn’t yet broken, anger clear in the Force.

   That show is ruining his plans! The people are starting to  _ like _ the Jedi! How  _ dare _ they? If people like them, than it’d be all that much harder to kill those bastards off!

   Scowling at the comm that starts to ring, he carefully hides his Force presence again. If his plans are to work, he can’t have the Jedi finding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have joined the club of *Obi-Wan has a bottle of wine/whiskey/etc. hidden in his chair* and I don't regret a single kriffing second.


	5. Chapter Five

   Lesta Reg watches the Jedi hop onto the chair, surprised to see one so small jump so high. She waits for the being to settle, eyes going to the clone that followed her in. Recognizing the still armored commander of the 41st. Elite Corps., she gives a small smile to Gree.

   “I would like to thank both Master Yaddle and Commander Gree for joining us for this interview.” Lesta starts off when both newcomers have sat down, smiling.

   “Welcome, you are.” “My pleasure, Ma’am.” Several of the crew out of the Toydarian’s view snickers at the overlapping replies, quieting at the look she shoots at them.

   Fighting off the urge to groan in irritation or roll her eyes, Lesta looks down at the list of questions and words in her hand. _Oh, yes. Samhain._

   “A common topic the viewers have wondered about was how both Jedi and clone celebrate the holiday, Samhain. We have heard that Master Yoda tends to… how do I put this… get more eccentric than usual, but other Jedi haven’t mentioned what _exactly_ happens during that day.”

_“_ _Kub báps tiá’potwuk froib?_ _1”_ The small being asks, causing the eyebrows of everyone in the room to shoot up. _What kind of language is this? I’ve never heard it before._ Lesta thinks as she blinks confusingly at the Jedi.

“In Basic this time, General.” Gree softly tells her, eyes on the being. “Or in a language that a can easily be translated by one of us or a droid.”

   She frowns, turning to Gree. “Refer to it, Yoda and I do, as... **_te runis' gate ara.2”_**

   “The souls’ gateway?” Yaddle nods in agreement.

   “A day of hope and prayer, it is, for us two. Thin, the veil is, between living and dead. More easily into their afterlife, a… soul can cross. Happens often, that does not, by what we see. The others celebrate differently, and among their lineage.”

   “How so?”

   “Depends, it does, for each separate lineage. Some party, others meditate, most cook and relax.” The Jedi shrugs, ears flicking towards Gree.

   “That last one sounds similar what the vod and I do. We relax, party, and use candy as a form of money for certain games. It’s not much, but it gives us something fun to do.”

   “Vod?” Lesta asks, frowning at the word.

   “It’s what we clone call each other: brothers. We have the same makeup, it’s what we are.”

   She freezes, realizing what that means. _They’re losing their family in this war._ Many don’t see the clones as real beings, but that’s what they are. Living, breathing _people_ that are being effected in a war they didn’t ask to be a part of.

   Shaking her head, Lesta looks down at the list again, almost smiling a bit at one of the questions she finds near the middle that would change the subject. _That flirting bet._

   “Our viewers have _constantly_ asked us how some of the bets Jedi have and how some of them turned out. The one most asked about is the one where Master Hrochel had said you, Master Yaddle, was flirting with his birth mother. Have you ever… confirmed those bets recently?”

   Gree’s mouth drops open in shock at the question, surprised that they would ask it. The diminutive Jedi next to him chuckles in amusement, clinking her claws together to snap the clone out of his shock.

   “Known of that rumor, I have, from the beginning. Drawing out my response, I have, all this time.” Her chuckle turns into an outright laugh at the look on Lesta’s face. “Confirm things, now I suppose I will. Flirt with Hrochel’s mother, I did, all those years ago. In jest, it was, and shocked her son it did. Besides, prefer my women closer in height and size, I do.”

   The sound of spluttering comes somewhere behind Lesta, who stares shockingly at the being. _I seriously thought she wouldn’t answer._ Gree seems to be following her example, staring down at his general.

   “I have to tell General Unduli that I’ll be taking Brass’ place in the kitchen.” He states, dropping his head into his hands. “The food will probably taste bad for the whole week I’m there.”

 •~*~•

   The camera zooms in on the two Jedi and the Senator that they’re sitting next to, who seems to be watching the two in amusement. The commander and captain of Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi’s units stand behind them, hands locked together as their thumbs go to war.

   “Senator Amidala, why do these two Jedi get pared with you the most when you need a guard or peace negotiator from the Order?”

   She smiles to the pair, who seem to be quietly arguing with each other about something. “I am the most familiar with both Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. In fact, Master Kenobi was part of the team that was sent in to help with the Trade Federation several years ago. That was the same time they found Master Skywalker, who had helped us destroy the droids’ control ship.”

   “That was kind of an accidental accomplishment.” The Jedi in question tells her, quickly pulling out of the argument. “In my defense, I was told to stay in a ship that ended up joining the battle on autopilot.”

   “That was an _accident?_ And you’re saying this now!?!” Master Kenobi gives his fellow Jedi a look of disbelief, surprised at the information.

   “I was nine, what do you expect?”

   That statement sparks a new argument, and the two clones behind them chose that time to join them. They give their generals a long look before turning to the interviewer.

   “This is what happens when we spend several months in close quarters.” Captain Rex states, who seems to amused by the whole thing. Next to him, Commander Cody scowls at the amused look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1) The Souls' gateway (random language I made up, will stay unnamed)  
> 2) The souls' gateway (Mando'a)


	6. Chapter Six

   It was a simple question, really. Lesta hadn’t _meant_ to be pulled into story time with her cameraman, the pair surrounded by many Jedi of varying ages. Scattered among the Jedi are clones, all out of uniform as they quietly converse with those around them.

 _Are there any stories or legends that the Jedi have?_ Kit Fisto had nodded, a grin on his face as he waved for them to follow him. Some time later, the trio had ended up in a large and circular room, mostly filled by both old and young seated on the mats, the center a raised cushion. Seated on that cushion is Plo Koon, who soon gains the attention of everyone once the door closes and the lights dim.

   “Do you know the story of Tarwen the Ancient?” He asks, soft voice carrying across the room. “If not, let me tell you my tale.” The rooms quickly hushes after those words, and Lesta leans in with the rest of the group.

   “There were five beings, who were all mortal and human once. They never knew each other before they gained their immortality, and became unlikely friends that very same day.” A clawed hand makes its way through the air, and five different forms of humans appeared. One of the forms increases in size, showing a human male with greying hair.

   “Tarwen was a writer, one who gained the ability to see the future once he had gained his immortality. Unfortunately, the man was unable to see what was bound to happen. One of the other four happened to be a practitioner of blood magic, and he had agreed to be a part of her newest ritual.”

   Multiple beings around the room gasp, Lesta one of them. Even _she_ knew that blood magic wasn’t something to be trifled with, even if you didn’t have the power to actually use it. She’s heard enough horror stories to have an idea of what must’ve happened.

   “Things didn’t go as planned. No one knows what happened or how, and can only guess. One of the steps was done either done wrongly, skipped, or was never there in the first place. The end result was Tarwen being forced into a new form.”

   Several whimper as the Kel Dor hesitates, the sound of his mask filled the air. Lesta soon has feeling of eyes on her, and she looks up to see Master Koon facing him.

   “The form he had taken is unknown, and all we know is that it is similar to the reptile species. Drakken, dragon… who knows? All I know is that his story is a warning, a warning not to practice magic you don’t understand. Tarwen and his friend ignored the warnings, and he suffered for it.”

 •~*~•

   Mikado watches the four before him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock. Confused as to what some of the lineage did together on their free time, he asked one of the many Jedi around what theirs do. In response, he was led to a large room with two pairs of Jedi. The younger member of each pair has a braid in their hair, or beads if they don’t have any hair of their own. The older Jedi are most likely the teachers, playfully scowling at each other from across the room.

   Several minutes of murmuring pass before one of the pairs, a Zabrak and his Barabel padawan, quickly and easily flowed into a dance. The other pair soon follow behind them, and Mikado realizes that their dances seem to have the same basic movements, but with a different… flare to the steps.1 Next to him, the Jedi that lead Mikado there gave the pairs a smile.

   “It’s the same dance,” the Cerean starts, “but each lineage adds their own style to it. Most of the lineages introduces their new members to how their line masters learned the Force. Some have an elegance to it while others are way too complex for their own good, to name a few.”

   Frowning, he looks to the being. “What about your lineage?”

   “Mine? Well, many have described it as haunting.”

* * *

#### Foot Notes

  1. This is a reference to [ this story](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/search/jediculture), called _Jedi Culture_.



 


	7. Chapter Seven

   The camera zooms in on Obi Wan Kenobi and a Bothan Jedi, the former humming softly as he leans back in his chair. The holopad in his hands was discarded sometime ago, the human’s eyes closed as the foot massage progressed.

   Behind the camera, the one holding it snickers as the Jedi sighs in relief.

 •~*~•

   Yan Dooku makes his way through an open market, eyes scanning the wares being sold. Finding the person he wanted, he makes his way to their booth as quickly and dignified as possible.

   “Tell me, how old is this bottle?” He asks, pointing to the bottle of wine in the booth, seeing that it’s the brand he happens to be looking for. Looking at the price tag, he sighs in relief, knowing that it won’t be a big impact on the money that he has.

   “A century and a half.”

   “Good, I’ll take it.”

   The seller immediately starts to put the bottle in a case, motioning for the Count to make the payment.  _ This buy better be worth it. _

 •~*~•

   The camera follows a clearly unamused Mace Windu as he heads into a room, the younglings inside excitedly watching him. By the ‘sabers in their hands, it’s clear that the older Jedi is teaching them one of the ‘saber forms.

   Following close behind him, an amused Ki-Adi has a wide smile on his face as he ushers the human into the room.

 •~*~•

   Mikado and Agenic slowly back out of the room they had found and entered, moving as quietly as possible. Both host and cameraman have their eyes settled on the group in a not-so-perfect pile the middle of the room’s floor.

   Gree and four troopers under his command eye the pair as they inch out, the only ones awake in the pile. The five have somehow managed to get their generals to fall asleep, the taller pair using two clones as pillows. Their holopads seem to have been confiscated at some point of time before they have fallen into their slumber, if the way the two have fallen asleep seems to indicate is to go by.

   The younger of the trolls had fallen asleep on the back of a trooper, who had taken to sprawling across the carpeted part of the floor. His half-lidded eyes close again once he realizes that the intruders are leaving, going back to his own sleep. Her holopad looks like it was carefully placed on the floor next to them, it’s screen facing the ground.

   Curled into Gree’s side is the older troll, who seems to have protectively wrapped his arm around the ancient being. His own holopad is still clutched in his claws, which seem to be losing their hold as time passes on. With a careful hand, Gree eases the holopad out of his ‘not-exactly-my-general’s hands and places it on the floor screen down.

   Mikado closes the door behind them, sharing a small smile with his assigned cameraman. The clones seem to instinctively know when _their_ _Jedi,_ as they say, need a break. They also tend to be _very_ protective of their Jedi.

 •~*~•

   In his quarters, Sidious throws a knife at the holoscreen, the piece of metal going through the screen. Seeing that the hole made is centered on one of the Jedi’s foreheads brings him great pleasure, but it barely affects his bad mood.

**_That show has to be stopped!!_ **


	8. Chapter Eight

   “So your grandmaster was held captive for a century and your master was tortured for a year? That is why the version of the dance your lineage does is referred to as haunting?” The Cerean (who Mikado found out is called Ifa Crenu) nods her head in agreement.

   “Yes. My lineage is one of the few that happens to have a lot of hardships.” Ifa runs a hand down her face, giving the Rodian a smile. “With this war, all of the Jedi now have their own form of tribulations.”

   “Master Crenu… just how old is your grandmaster, if you don’t mind me asking?”

   “She’s in her five hundreds… I think.” Ifa shrugs, setting down the tea in her hands. “It's probably in the Archives somewhere, so you can look there if you really want to know. She might take offense if you ask her, so I suggest you don’t take that route.”

 •~*~•

   Jocasta Nu carefully opens the box that was placed in front of her, pointedly ignoring the whispering that’s coming from the group of Jedi that came to see what’s inside. She sets the knife down once she got the flaps free, opening the box and pulling out the letter that was set inside.

   “Looks like I won’t be hunting Count Dooku down.” The woman mutters after reading it, pulling out a bottle of wine. “Well, unless he poisoned it. It’d be a waste if he did that.”

 •~*~•

   Settling down, the Twi’lek watches as several clones rush by him and the camera. A group of initiatives soon rush after them, yelling excitedly to each other.

   All of them had a Nerf gun in hand, darts flying between the two groups.1 One dart flies by the Twi’lek’s head, sticking itself to the wall as another finds its way to the ceiling. _Since when did they have Nerf guns?_

 •~*~•

   More bags of fan mail had found their way to the Council chamber, the Jedi there making their way through them. Those that aren’t watch their fellow masters, interests clear on their faces.

   Master Windu pulls out a box of Korun biscuits, surprise on his face as he stares at it. Next to him, Master Koon has a couple of letters in his hands, one already open as he reads it.

   Several others are in varying stages of shock and surprise, Yoda seemingly laughing at the look on Ki-Adi’s face. His amusement disappears when he’s handed a box of what’s possibly paint, the writing on it in a language that the cameraman doesn’t recognize. A letter is attached to it, also written in the same language as the box.

 _I’ll look at the forums later,_ he thinks, shaking his head before going back to watching the Jedi open their mail.

* * *

#### Foot Notes

  1. This is a reference to [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208266)




	9. Chapter Nine

    Lesta watches the two clones in front of her, considering how she should approach the topic she wants to talk about. The fact that it’s Commanders Wolffe and Ponds, who are two of the most serious clones, it’d be hard to do.

   “The others and I have seen many of your vod working on some kind of document. By what we figured out, it’s always the same one, but don’t know what’s on it. Could you possibly tell us what it is?”

   The pair lock eyes, most likely silently communicating on how they would handle the question. Wolffe nods after a few seconds, eyes snapping back to Lesta.

   “It’s a [ memo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879367) that all clones work on and share among each other. Our Jedi have another set of needs on top of what their specific species has.”

   “Really?” Lesta raises an eyebrow, confused at the statement. “I thought that Jedi are just like every other member of whatever species they are a part of.”

   “They burn through three times more the calories than what is considered normal for their species. We think this is due to their usage of the Force, and make sure they eat the required amount and more. Some of us seem to have trouble with doing this.”

   Another look is shared between the two, most likely thinking of the same battalion and Jedi. _Do they gossip amongst each other like the Jedi?_

   Tempted to ask the thought that pops up, Lesta opens her mouth to do so. Instead of getting the chance, the door opens and a furred nose makes its way into the room.

   Looking like its head would be level with both of the clones’ shoulders, a large wolf paws its way through the door. It looks much like a regular wolf with thick black fur, the fur around its muzzle starting to grey in color. The difference that Lesta can see is that it looks like the wolf can easily walk on its back legs as easily as it walks on all four, much like the stories she heard of werewolves.

_What kind of wolf is this?_ She thinks as Ponds smiles at the canine, which seems to have headed over to the clone. It sniffs at him as he stands, and he gives a nod to Lesta and Wolffe.

   “Well, my General needs me. Another time, than, Ma’am?” He looks at the Toydarian questioningly, resting a hand on the wolf’s shoulder.

   “Yes, Commander. Another time.”

   He smiles at her, heading after the wolf as it leaves the room. Behind him, Wolffe grins in amusement, shaking his head. The interview just watches on, shocked at what she saw.

_Was that Master Windu??_

•~*~•

   “What are they arguing about again?” Mikado asks the clone next to him, both of them watching Masters Kenobi and Yaddle.

   He had wandered into what seems like a study room, eyes wide as Jedi and clone alike quietly work. Several of the initiatives had put down their holopads, choosing to watch the two arguing masters instead.

   “This isn’t arguing.” Cody softly corrects, eyes not moving from his general and the older master. “This is debating. And they’re debating on the existence of the Servalo species. My Jedi says they never existed in the first place, while General Yaddle says they went into hiding centuries ago.”

    _The Servalo species? Aren’t those a bedtime story?_  “Who do you agree and side with the most?”

   Cody shrugs, eyes squinting in thought. “I don’t really know. General Yaddle‘s been around longer, so she would know more on this subject, General Yoda probably even more than her. On the other hand, General Kenobi also makes a good point, as there really hasn’t been any indication that the Servalos ever existed in the first place.”

 •~*~•

   Agenic diligently follows the Jedi before him, letting the sounds of a cane and a breathing mask wash over him. The two Council members, Masters Plo Koon and Yoda, quietly talk to each other, the taller evening out his steps to keep pace with the smaller.

   Every once in a while, they pass one of the Temple guards, their hands lightly resting on their lightsabers. Agenic can feel their eyes on him as he passes, hiding his shiver as best as he can whenever he does.

   Before him, the two Jedi stop, Master Yoda’s ears going rigid as they turn around. Next to him, the guard mutters a question under their breath, mask facing the same direction as the other two. Without hesitation, the pair heads down the hallway and towards a hidden set of stairs.

   Suppressing a sigh, Agenic follows after them. _I wonder where they’re heading off too._


	10. Chapter Ten

   Several minutes had passed since the two Councilors had taken off into the crevices of the Temple, and a guard had joined them at some point. Agenic had given the guard a curious glance when they joined the trio, confused as to where the being had come from. He hadn’t gotten an answer for his look, and instead ended up falling into step with the guard.

   The now quartet head off into a side hallway, the sound of rain that’s growing stronger indicating that they’re either heading outside or heading to a room with close access to the outside world and it’s current thunderstorm. A whimper echoes around them, and the Councilors hurry their paces before disappearing around the bend of the hallway. The guard soon follows behind them at a slower but still quick pace, Agenic moving at a much slower one than them. Once rounding the bend himself, Agenic stops and nearly drops the camera.

   The two Councilors had found the source of the whimper, both kneeling by two young beings Agenic can’t clearly see. With some hesitation, he moves closer.

   One is roughly half the height of Master Koon, short dark fur covering the being’s face and probably their entire body. The beginning of what is most likely horns grow out of the top of the child’s head, their tops round and furry and surrounded by wet hair. Master Koon softly coons to the being, calming them down as best as he can.

   Next to them, Master Yoda’s arms are full of a being even smaller than him. Barely reaching the green Jedi’s stomach, it’s long and dark orange fur that covers the entirety of the being’s body drips water onto the floor. Ears as long as the Jedi’s are folded tightly to the being’s head, quivering as Master Yoda softly speaks in that language the other Jedi member of his species had spoken in. Unlike with his fellow Councilmember, his voice doesn't seem to have much of an effect on the child that’s tightly holding onto his clothes.

   The guard is scouring the room, most likely looking for how the two children had gotten into the Temple. They soon stop by one of the large walls of windows, kneeling down. One of the lower windows was partially open, most likely done by the two shivering trespassers in an attempt to escape the rain. Closing it tightly and locking the window, the guard turns to the two masters.

   “It's best if we get them to the healers, Masters.” The guard states, sounding distinctly female under their mask. “And dried off, to prevent them from getting sick.”

   Sharing a look, the two nod in agreement. The taller of the two children had let go of Master Koon when he pulled away, though reluctantly as they carefully get to their hoofed feet.

 •~*~•

   Mikado carefully closes the window-like door behind him and his current cameraman, looking around the small commissary. Despite there being no food on any tables at the moment, both Jedi and clone alike still make use of the room.

   “That’s not how you say it!” Anakin nearly yells from the middle of the commissary, a scowl on his face. “It’s po _tay_ to, not po _tah_ to. Why do you even say it like that?”

   Next to him, his captain snorts. “You and your strange ways of saying things. The way _you’re_ saying it is wrong, sir. It’s common sense that you have to say it my way. Drop the _‘ay’_  and you’ll be closer to saying it correctly.”

   “I’ll have to agree with Rex here, Master.” The Jedi’s padawan adds in, glancing up from her homework. “How did Obi-Wan not push the correct saying into your head? He says it the same way as us.”

   “Don’t bring me into this.” Said Jedi states from where he’s sitting, not even looking up from his holopad. “I’ve tried, and it never worked. It’s like trying to get Yoda to speak correctly, or making him actually use either of those sayings.”

   “What does he call them?” Rex asks, almost hesitantly.

   “Apples of the ground.” Yaddle replies from a different table, ears flicking in their direction. “Potato, potato, use those words, we do not. Strange, they are.”

   “What you call them are strange. Apples of the ground? Where did that even come from?” Ahsoka continues to mutter under her breath, frowning as she goes back to her homework. “I’d rather call them potayto than that.”

 •~*~•

   A crèche master rushes by the camerawoman, her robes flying out behind her. Most of the younglings under her care have been temporarily left under the watchful eyes of several other crèche masters. The front doors of the temple open as she gets closer to them, revealing the trio standing in the rain behind them.

   A clone heads into the temple, a small youngling on one hip and another tightly holding onto his free hand. Both of the younglings seem to be talking a mile a minute, intent on talking the taller being’s ear off together. The clone smiles at the Jedi once she reaches them, carefully handing off the smaller youngling to her.

   The other refused to let go of his hand, making the clone to walk him to the rest of the younglings that are under the crèche master’s care. Neither youngling has stopped talking, instead choosing to start over their tale to the ears to the older Jedi. Both clone and Jedi smile at the antics of the children, the former shaking her head.

 _How did the children get out of the temple in the first place?_ The camerawoman thinks, smiling a bit at the sight. _And how did the trooper find them?_


	11. Chapter Eleven

   Mikado accepts the cup of tea that Master Windu hands him, muttering a small ‘thank you’ to the Jedi. Soon enough, Master Billaba plops down next to him with her own cup, her padawan heading into the kitchen with his grandmaster. The pair are softly talking to each other, pulling an array of food down from the cupboards and fridge. From her seat, Master Billaba smiles at the sight.

   “Is Yoda going to join us or not?” She yells to the pair, snickering a bit when the older almost drops the food in his hand. A dark look is shoot back at her, though Mikado can tell that there is no heat behind it.

   “No, something came up. Besides, his troopers made sure he already had his fill for the day.”

   The padawan grumbles something under his breath, the show host hearing something sounding similar to the word ‘overprotective.’ Master Windu softly chists him, taking the bag of apples from his hands and putting it back in the fridge.

   Mikado shares an amused look with his current cameraman (whatever happened to Agenic?), hiding his snicker by taking a sip of his tea. Is the bickering common among Jedi? Or is it a lineage thing?

 •~*~•

   “One of your _Jetiise_ is dyslexic, Gree.” The statement causes the entire room to go quiet, every clone, Jedi, and lone cameraman turning to face the white-clad trooper.

   “One of my _Jetiise_ is what?” The higher stationed clone asks, voice almost hesitant. “How do you know that? What exactly does that mean?”

   “Shaak Ti is dyslexic.” The clone shrugs, going back to his food. “As it turns out, Jedi healthcare doesn’t really cover this as it doesn’t seem to be a big issue for them. She never knew until one of our healers at Kamino said something about it. As to what it is, that really depends on the type of dyslexia the person has.”

   “There’s different types? How exactly does this tie to my _Jetiise?”_

   Pulling out a holopad, the trooper slides it over to Gree. Picking it up, he looks it over with a frown.

   “Some have difficulty with recognizing the sound of each letter and actually using those sounds for words can be difficult as well. Others don’t recognize letters or numbers as quickly as everyone else does, as their brain doesn’t process all of the information as quickly. The most common one is that they have trouble reading, and this is due to letters, words, or both looking completely different than how you say it or jumping around when they’re written down.”

   Scrolling the screen of the holopad down, the clone points out each one that he describes. “There are times when a dyslexic person has more than one, like Shaak Ti. She has the last two while I’m pretty sure one of your shorter _Jetiise_ has the last one.”

   “Not the first one?” Gree asks. “Those two have issues with Basic.”

   “That’s most likely due to Basic not being their native language.” Another clone puts in, his own clothes a deep red color. “There’s going to be a difference in what things are called and said. Like, haven’t you heard that the trolls refer to potatoes as ‘apples of the ground?’”

 •~*~•

   “You look spooked, Master.” Agenic’s eyes jump between the two Jedi before going back to the bed, curious as to why the two children is bothering the small being. Master Yoda hums in thought, eyes with a faraway look in them.

   “The taller of the two…” he starts, voice cracking a bit before he pauses. “Wiped out, I thought that species was. Felt it, I did, many centuries ago.”

   “And seeing her here is…” Master Koon’s voice trails off, his own eyes on the bed. “This is something you never thought would be possible, was it? Seeing another member of whatever species she is?”

   The small master nods, whistling a bit when the now fluffy ball of fur whimpers. The tune is unfamiliar, ancient sounding as the furry being relaxes into his companions side. How they figured out the child’s gender, Agenic doesn’t know, since the being hasn’t spoken since they found the pair.


	12. Chapter Twelve

   Sidious curses, hastily thinking up a plan in one of his many hidden rooms to deal with what he had learned. Curious as to what these two new beings camping out in the temple are, he had sought out the two **_Jetiise_**  that had found them. Finding them was easy, but what they were planning on doing were causing the Sith to become concerned: they wanted to contact the children’s parents, if they happen to have any. There’d be a bunch of unknown beings coming to Coruscant.

   The older one -Yoda, he’s forced to call the creature- had removed a strange piece of metal from his cloak. The pile of fur had started to jump excitedly at the site of it as it unfolded itself to reveal a strange looking flying droid. It became roughly the size of the Jedi’s hand once it had completely unfolded, it’s main body half of a circle. The droid’s circular head had popped out of a hole, zooming across the curved part of it’s body as it had looked around. Four long, spidery pieces of metal with a pointed end had uncurled out from underneath it, acting much like legs as it moved around the Jedi’s hand. Paper thin wings had uncurled from it’s back, reminding the Sith lord much of a beetle’s wings. They had flapped a bit before making the droid zoom around the room, the fluffy child giggling at the sight. _How was this thing amusing it?_

   He had left the second the ancient being starting speaking to the droid, citing that work needed to be done. Sidious still doesn’t know if they managed to contact any of their parents, having left before the droid’s purpose was completely revealed. _Kriff, I want one._ Shaking his head, he turns to the artifacts surrounding him. _I might as well put some of this stuff to use._

 •~*~•

   “It’s out of focus.” A large blob of color states, and the blur of color shifts around in a circle. The camera seems to zoom in, focusing on something.

   “I know, Hyrin.” Another blob mutters, and the blur shifts again. “I’m trying to fix that.”

   Finally, the camera zooms out, the blur of color turning into a room filled with multiple crew members of the documentary. The first blob of color that spoke turned out to be a Cathar, the second being a Leyakian. The others were an array of species, the most notable being a Jawa. Smiling, the Leyakian steps away and takes root on a nearby chair.

   “Who wants to start?” Someone mutters, and the crew trades glances. The Jawa is the one who quickly grabs the pad in the middle of the room, scrolling through what’s on the screen.

   “I’m Dek’chun Imiza, I’m head of the electrical department.” The Jawa starts, the scrolling stopping after a few seconds. “You lot practically demanded that we, as in the crew, should do a question and answer episode at some point. You got what you wanted.”

   “Ignore Dek’s aggressiveness, he hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep.” Hyrin states, looking over Dek’chun’s shoulder. “The first question that we’ll be answering is: what was the strangest thing the crew, as a whole, have ever come across in the Temple?”

   “Jedi seem to fall from the ceiling.” Someone states, their voice carrying from the back. “We haven’t figured out what they’re doing to get that to happen, but we’re pretty sure it’s due to whatever they have bolted to the ceiling.”

   Whispers fill the room as the crew talk to each other, before another starts to speak. “The Jedi seem to use those things to get around the Temple faster. I once saw some of the younglings use them to race each other.” Several snicker, having seen it before they urge the pair to read another question.

   “Alright, next question: Commanders Wolffe and Ponds had stated that some of the troopers have trouble making sure their generals eat correctly, any idea who they’re talking about?” The group goes quiet, clearly thinking that question through.

   “I have some ideas,” Dek’chun starts. “Masters Kenobi and Skywalker are the top two I’m thinking of at the moment. They tend to look different by the time they get back to the Temple if they go on long missions. Some of the other crew members are looking through that.”

   “Did they find anything?”

   “Not much, but they’re getting there.”


End file.
